Are We Friends Or Something More? NEW VERSION
by Iloveimagining987
Summary: It is a romance sort of story. Finn and Alana have been best friends.Then Alana had to move.But now she's back,back at McKinley. Watch as Alana's and Finn's relationship progresses and regresses. "But things change,and people change."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee,except for Alana and her parents. Enjoy and Comment please. ;)**

_3 years ago…_

_Finn, dressed in his McKinley High tee with a white long sleeve underneath and regular plain blue jeans, runs over to Alana's house that's a few houses down from where he lives. Finn slows to a halt as he gets to Alana's front door and gives an erythematic knock to the burgundy single door and waits for someone to open the door. No one answered it. This time, Finn rings the door bell and gives two to the door… still nothing. So then, growing a little impatient, Finns goes around back to Alana's backyard. Alana's backyard reminded Finn of the girlish sappy book "Anne of Green Gables" which he was forced to read in elementary school, with it's freshly painted white picket fences that had a sharp tip on each of the planks of wood, the Green Mountain Sugar Maple trees that cornered the outback which he distinctly remembered because Alana would always tell him stories of when she and her dad would help out outside during the weekends, and the long, broad white rope hammock that was attached to two trees placed on both sides of it. Alana had said to Finn once that the hammock is one of her "special places" to let herself think, or just relax; that she had "practically been born in a hammock". And that's why Finn had moved to the back of her house to look for her; 'cause he knew she had to be there; and she was. There was Alana, wearing a gray and white striped silk blouse, with navy shorts, swinging gently and quietly on the hammock, with her back turned to Finn, her long copper wavy hair let down, resting on her back. Finn decided to "sneak attack" her. Walking quietly behind her, Finn strode up to the back of Alana, with a smirk glued onto his face, and poked her in the back. Alana didn't move, she didn't even flinch. "Lans?" Finn asked her. No reply. "Lana?" Then Finn walked around, standing in front of the frozen girl before him. "Alana?" Finn asked, his voice hinted with concern. The frozen girl that was his best friend still hadn't moved, so next Finn shaked Alana's shoulder. "Alana?" He called out, his voice getting louder. "Hmm?" Alana suddenly mumbled. Then she shook out of what she was concentrating on, facing Finn. "Oh, hi Finn," Alana said smiling small for her best friend. "Lana, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" Finn observed, taking a closer examination towards her. "What? I'm fine. I wasn't crying." Alana said, trying to hide something from Finn. "Lana, you're not fine. And yeah, you were crying, 'cause your face is wet. Tell me, what's wrong?" Finn pushed Alana to spill, taking a seat right next to her, causing the hammock to rock back and forth. Alana just stared at the ground, not saying anything. "Tell me," Finn said, urging Alana. Alana faced him, then started to cry and collapse onto Finn's shoulder. "Woah, Alana. Lans, what's up? Why are you so upset?" Finn asks, putting a hand on her back. "Because," Alana said looking up at Finn, sniffling. "I'm moving." "What?" Finn blurts out completely shocked. "Yeah, and I'm leaving the town of Lima, in a week." Alana explains to Finn, sadness in her voice. "Lana, you…you can't. You just can't." "Why? My parents feel that I should move to a more advanced high school. I even told them I'm not leaving, and they said that I'm going to move whether I want to or not." "Well, you can't. Everyone at McKinley needs you, I need you." "Finn, I know, but it's not like I can fix it." "Lana, I can't DO anything without you, though,"_

_After a few quiet moments…_

"_Finn, I…I love you," Alana confessed, though it really wasn't much of a secret. "Lana, I love you too," Finn also confessed. The two best friends just sat there on Alana's hammock talking, crying, and hugging each other. For the next few days, Alana and Finn hung out, making sure they were with each other whenever they could. Then came time for Alana to move. She and her parents had all of their belongings ready and packed. Alana's parents waited for her in their car while she made one final stop: Finn. "Well, Finn, I…I don't know what to say." Finn opened his arms and wrapped them around Alana's waist, pulling her towards Finn. "How about just promise me you won't forget about me, and still love me." "Finn, I could never forget about you. And I love you more th-" Finn closed the tiny gap between Alana and him and pressed his lips to Alana's lips. As Finn and Alana shared the kiss, Alana managed to wrap her arms around Finn's neck and kiss him back. Both of them shared a much loved kiss; both of their eyes closed and their lips synchronizing in a perfect motion. "I love you Alana," "I love you too, Finn," Then both of them shared one last hug. Then Alana moved out of Finn's grasp, and Alana slowly let go of Finn's hand, neither one of them wanting to let go. Then Alana walked to her parent's car, stepped inside, and then the car took off into the sunset._

Alana's POV

Its nearly night time, the sky looks charred, like it had gotten burnt by the sun, and I'm walking on a sidewalk to a gas station and across is a big intersection and then a grocery store with other small stores attached to the sides of it. As I get close, I start to see my friends in the window (Finn, Sam, Mr. Shue, Puck, Kurt, Artie, Mike, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Britney) and they were looking around the small store and it also looked like they were waiting for me. When I'm finally next to the gasoline dispensers, some people start to turn their heads and start to see me and are trying to get everyone else's attention.

As soon as everyone spots me, they all start rushing towards the entrance door of the gas station and start running towards me. "Alana!" Everyone starts to shout as they come to greet me. "Hey!" I start to give them a nice wide grin as I walk towards them. Finn is the first to come over. Finn pulls me into warm, tight hug. "Hi Alana," He whispers into my ear with his warm breath. "Hi Finn," I say in a very friendly manner as I hug him tightly back.

Before I know it, I'm greeted by the rest of my friends. "Hi Alana." Mr. Shue says as he comes up to me with a friendly hug. "It's been awhile since I've seen you! I've missed you and everyone else at Glee Club!" I say. "It has been awhile indeed, Alana. We've missed you too. Actually, everyone at Glee club misses you a lot. In fact, we all decided a few weeks earlier that we want you back in Glee Club." Mr. Shue said. "What? I can't! You guys know that! With high school miles away, and don't get me started with how my parents are going to let me, and… "

As I started to list all of the problems that I think would mess up my agenda, Mr. Shue interrupted me, answering all of my questions. "Alana! It's okay! I've already talked to your parents about leaving Shellshock High and coming here for the rest of your high school years. We even want you to sing us a new song so we can decide if we want it in the sectionals." "Wait, you talked to my parents?" I asked with a sudden shocked look on my face. "Yes, Alana, that's what we're trying to tell you." Rachel answered me. "What'd they say?" I asked in a nervous tone. Mom and Dad have never heard me sing before; neither had I told them I had a passion for singing either. Simply because they never had the time for me anymore. I mean with the economy these days, and both of them working hard to put dinner on the table, and with their busy day-to-day schedule. I don't know, it feels as if they've forgotten all about me, like they've abandoned me. Everyday, I see them on their computer or cell phone. It's like, Jesus, do I even exist anymore?

"They said they never even heard you sing before or knew you could sing." Mr. Shue said. "Is it true, Alana?" Finn asked sad emotion in his voice. "Not exactly," I said, scared of revealing the truth. "Alana, do you realize how much talent you have then all of us?" Finn asked, anger building in his voice. "Finn proves a point, Alana. Why haven't you told your parents? I bet they probably would love to hear you, you know." As soon as those words came out of Mr. Shue's mouth, it started to seem as if everyone was starting to crowd in on me. "Tell us, Alana." Finn said. I turned my head to Mercedes so I didn't have to look at the sadness mixed with anger look on his face. "Spill," Mercedes said directly to me.

I started to back up, my white size seven sneakers producing friction on the ground.

"N-nothing's wrong, I promise." I say, trying my best to hide everything. Suddenly my breathing starts to get ragged and heavy and now I'm starting to feel flushed. "What is up?" Quinn said, urging me to say something. "I…I don't know," I say my voice starting to crack. "Look," I say, trying to remain calm. " Nothing is wrong. OK? I've got to go." I say as an excuse and actually start to walk away gracefully, walking at a fast pace toward the big intersection. I hear all of them yelling my name out into the air to try and stop me. Then, I stop right before the intersection to look behind me to see if they're still there.

Soon, I hear their voices catching up to me. "Alana!" I recognize that it's Finn's voice in the open air. "Alana! Don't!" As soon as Finn in my view I start to stride towards the middle of the big intersection, hoping to cross the street in time before they can catch up to me. I see Finn running very fast towards me. "Alana! WATCH OUT!" Finn screams. I couldn't hear him. "What?" I scream back. Then I look directly towards me to see a car coming straight for me, honking everything that car has to give. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Before a moment too soon, cars are stopping all around me and spontaneous, angered drivers are yelling at me. But all I could see or hear at this moment was nothing. It was suddenly as if everything stopped. Time stopped, maybe even life. Am I dead? I close my eyes and pretend that I'm still alive, waiting for anyone to wake me up, praying for someone to wake me up. "Alana," I hear a faint voice suddenly calling to me. "Alana." It sounds like Finn's voice. "Alana!" I feel something touch my shoulder and shake me, a hand. Suddenly my vision is clear and my hearing comes back to me. "Alana!" I look up to see a very concerned Finn kneeling next to me. "Thank god! You're alive!" Finn then says, relieved. "W-what happened?" "What do you mean?" "What just happened?" "Well, you tried running away from us back there and nearly got killed." Then I suddenly groaned. "What? What's wrong? Does anything hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Finn suddenly asked me to make sure I'm alright. The only thing that truly hurt me right now was my brain. It hurt my brain to take in everything that just happened, and that's why I couldn't really remember what had just happened. "Ow," I react, touching the top of my head, feeling around for any other "newly added" bumps or bruises. "Are you ok?" Finn asked me for the 5th time. "Yeah,I'm ok. I just have this bruise on my head. Nothing to worry about." I reassure Finn; Finn's usually the worry wort anytime I get hurt or when something isn't right. "Can you stand?" He asked me,concern filling up his facial expression and tone of voice. "I think so," I replied to Finn. He suddenly held out his hand for help. "It's OK," I tell Finn, ignoring his hand and getting up off my feet without falling over. Then Finn and I start to walk over to where everyone else was waiting anxiously. As we were walking, Finn kept a close distance to me, keeping his hands out incase and watched me every few seconds to make sure I wouldn't take a tumble or faint for that matter. As soon as we near the gang, (yea,I call my friends a "gang") every single one of them rushed over to us to make sure I'm OK. "Holy Vera Wang! Alana! Are you OK?" Kurt nervously asks me. "Yea, you certainly took a tumble there," Puck said to me *hint the sarcasm*, and then Quinn hit Puck on the shoulder as if to say to say "Shut up." "Yea, I'm fine." I say, sighing. God, I can't believe I almost killed myself. "Are you sure?" Mr. Shue asks me. "Yes, I promise, I feel fine." I reassure him. "Alright, well, we should all probably go home. It's been one heck of a night. Want one of us to take you home?" And then I remembered my parents. Oh, crap! What would they think? Would they even care to take a glance at me? All that I know is that I REALLY don't want to go home. My parents... ugh. You know sometimes life sucks, but you go on with it. And usually, you have to learn the hard way and sometimes take the harder route rather than the easier route. "No, it's fine. I can just walk home." "Actually, I feel that it would be safer if you got driven home, Alana." Mr. Shue said. "Yea, I think I should drive you home, Alana." Finn suggested to me. "Oh, alright." I sighed, making my decision. Then my friends and I shared our hugs and goodbyes and then Finn and I walked back to his car. "Wow, so you can drive now?" I asked Finn,trying to distract him from the event that occurred just moments ago. "Yea, I got this after I swore to my mom that I would never get into any wreckless accidents." "Ha. How is she anyway?" "Oh, she's good. Still feels lonely after...that." "Oh, I'm sorry." I tell him. "No, that's OK. I had to move on eventually, you know." And then, you know that awkward silence that moves into the atmosphere out of nowhere because something awkward had just happened, like in the movies? Yea, well it's happening now. We got to Finn's car, and both of us opened and shut the doors on each side, settled in, buckled our seat belts, and started the car. As we drove onto the very rocky pavement of a path, which I'm guessing is now the road, I decided to talk again. It's been so long since I've actually got to have an alone moment with Finn. "So, let me ask you something? What was the one thing you missed about me the most while I was away?" I said, smiling a toothy grin towards Finn. "I, I don't know. There's so much that I missed about having you there. I missed your attitude, your personality, your sportiness, not to mention your athleticism, your smile, your laugh, your voice. I missed your presence. I missed you." He said, sounding as if his list could go on and on forever. "And now let's not forget one of the favorites you and the guys loved, the pranking." I reminded him. "Ah, yes, the pranking." "Do you remember when we once put a lobster on Ms. Sylvester's desk when it had been lunch time?" "Haha! Yea, she announced over the intercom that whoever did that was going to get one "whale" of a punishment." Finn laughed lightly, telling me. "And once she caught us, she told us that she knew we didn't like her and were scared of her. And then I had told her that she was acting really "crabby" that day, and then she got so angry that you could see smoke coming from her ears and gave us 3 days of ISS and 1 whole day where we had to clean the bathrooms of the locker rooms." I told Finn, remembering those good times. Then we both laughed heartily. God, I miss those times. I sighed. "So, are you going to come back to McKinley?" Finn asked me, stopping at the front of my house. "Well, I don't know yet...but I would love to come back." I told Finn. "Lana, we really would love to have you back. And if not do it for yourself, do it for your friends, do it for me." "Let me think about it tonight." "By the way, are you sure you are ok?" He asked me;I was starting to get really annoyed with him saying that. "Oh, Finny," I tease him, calling him by his nickname his mom used to call him, facing him. "Don't worry. You worry too much." I say, patting his hair. I unbuckle my seat belt and step out of the car and close the door. Next I lean into the car once more to tell Finn goodnight. "Goodnight Finn." I tell him. "Goodnight Lana. And I really hope you come back to McKinley, and to Glee Club." I flash him one of my dimply grins and walk towards the porch of my house. If he truly cares about me, I think to myself, he'll be happy with whatever decision I make.

**TA-DA! So, do you think Alana will come back to McKinley and stay there for good? What's going to happen once Alana comes back to McKinley High? Will Finn and Alana become a couple? Wait for the next chapter so your questions may be answered! Thanks and please comment ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters, except for Alana and her parents. Enjoy ;) PEOPLE I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT SONG ALANA SHOULD SING WHEN SHE "AUDITIONS"! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**

My eyelids peeled themselves open, rays of sunshine shot through my eye. I squinted my eyes, as they wandered around my new/old room. I really wasn't sure if this was an old room since this isn't the same house I lived in when I used to live in Lima. Crinkled cardboard boxes were still scattered throughout my room and the rest of the house; we weren't really finished unpacking. My room looks almost the same as it had been 3 years ago; pictures of my friends and me goofing off and laughing, birthdays, Christmases, other holidays; but most of them were of me and Finn. My bed and dresser and a few other furniture; those were new. I can't really say I'm all used to it yet, even though I was VERY homesick once I left. I pushed myself out of bed. "Same old city, same old life." I mumbled to myself.

I lazily walked to the bathroom and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I brushed my hair and thought about the dream I had last night; it was very similar as to what had occurred last night; except for the fact that that car hadn't stopped from speeding towards me and had killed me. And then at my funeral, I saw Finn standing before my open coffin, not filled with sadness or of any emotion at all; he just kept saying, "Sure. Are you game?" And it creeped me out because that's exactly what he said to me the first time we ever met. I shivered a little; I usually shiver if something was strange; and this was stranger than ever. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then changed for school. My head still hurt a tiny bit from last night. As I walked downstairs, all I could hear were the taps of keys of keyboards going wild. I knew it was my parents. "Good morning mom. Mornin' dad." I called out to them. My mom just nodded back at me, keeping her eyes glued to her computer, and my dad just looked up at me, smiled small at me and went straight back into his work on his computer. You don't think that's normal? That's usually how they act on a daily basis. I got my breakfast ready for myself and sat down at the medium sized granite table that was placed in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey dad? I'm going to back McKinley, right?" I asked him, shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. "Yeah, hun." My dad said to me with a monotone voice. As soon as I finished my breakfast, I walked my empty bowl over to the dishwasher and put it in place in the small holder. And then I walked upstairs, back into my bedroom.

As soon as I was ready to go, my phone started vibrating. It was Finn. _From: Finn To: Lana Hey, did u want a ride to school? _Wow. And that's just one of the many reasons why I love Finn. Because he understands me and can almost instantaneously read my mind. When I first met Finn, I instantly fell for him; and let's just say, I fell really hard. At the time, he and I were just 6. We both were having recess outside on a windy fall afternoon. All the boys in my class were up against the boys in Finn's class in a flag football competition. I had friends at the time, but they were starting to get influenced by the rich, snotty girls that always either talked about boys or clothes. And I bet you could compare. Everyone has those types of girls at their school. Anyway, I just got bored of hearing the same gibber-gabber, so I just walked over to where all of the boys were playing and asked them if I could play with them. At first, I could tell all the boys were ready to reject me because of all the _obvious _reasons. But, then Finn suddenly stepped in and said, "Sure. Are you game?" And right after that, I knew right away that we would totally get along. But it still took me a whole game to really get a good sense of Finn. When my team managed to steal the other side's ball (it was a football), I got a hold of the ball and just ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow to my side, but then this kid named "Spitbull" because he would always spit anywhere at anytime of the day, started blocking my path, "Finn! Finn! Go towards the base!" I yelled, directing him to move. "No! Don't listen to her Finn. She's just a dumb girl. Girls don't know how to play football." Said this one other kid named "Ditch". At first, Finn got confused, but ignored "Ditch" and went with my plan anyway. Once he moved to the exact place I wanted him at, I gripped the football tight in my hand and threw it high in the air, swiveling perfectly like it would in a game of football, except it wasn't football we were playing. Finn caught the ball, surprised and excited. "Woah! Dude, did you see that?" The boys started calling out to their friends. I walked back to my side and then Finn came over to me and said, "Nice shot." He said with an amused facial expression and a happy tone of voice. I greatly smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I knew that there definitely was something there after that.

I text Finn back; _From: Lana To: Finn is it free?:) _And within a matter of seconds he text me back. _From: Finn To: Lana so is that a yes or a no? _I laughed, texting him back. _From: Lana To: Finn it's a definite yes :) _ Then my phone vibrated once more. _From: Finn To: Lana Ok. Meet me outside. ;) _As soon as I realized he was waiting outside for me, I grabbed my backpack and sprinted downstairs towards the front door. "Bye mom. Bye dad. Love ya." I said right before I shut the door. As I stepped out onto the pavement of my driveway, I saw Finn's car parked out in front of me with Finn waiting inside of it. I rushed towards the car, full of happiness and giddy as I opened the passenger door. "Hel-lo!" I tell Finn in a funny. "Ha. You're coming back to McKinley? For real?" Finn laughed, asking me for the nth time. "Yepers! " "Thank god!" "Gosh, you must've been having a minor heart attack while you were waiting for me to decide." "Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't want you to come back to McKinley?" "I don't know, people who don't like me?" "Who wouldn't like you?" "I don't know," I say, fading out. "Anyway, how was your morning, Finn?" "It was good. But now it's even better now that you told me you're coming back to McKinley. How was yours?" "It was good, except," I tell him, leading Finn on to ask me what was wrong as usual. "Except?" He then asked as expected. "Except, I'm just a bit nervous performing in front of everyone again. It's been awhile since I last sung in front of anybody." "That's ok. Everyone gets nervous.' "I know that, it's just, I've always been the kind of person who'll get nervous before hand." "Don't worry, Lana, you'll be great. I know you will." "Thanks…Finn." I tell him, annoyed as to why he can't tell me anything different.

As we got to school, I suddenly started having a flashback.

_3 years ago…_

_It was Alana's and Finn's first day of high school and both of them had been fidgeting ever since they arrived at McKinley. "Finn, I'm scared." Alana confesses, turning towards Finn with a shaking figure. "Me too. But I promise you, together," Finn said to Alana, taking hold of her hand. "We're going to get through this." Alana gripped Finn's warm hand tight, flashed Finn a bright smile, and together, they walked straight into McKinley High, not leaving each other's side for most of the day._

"Lana? Alana?" Finn suddenly starts questioning me. "Y-yeah?" I answer back, still day dreaming about the flashback I just had. "We're here." "Oh, okay." I opened the passenger door and stepped out of Finn's Toyota and gazed upon the building before me. _McKinley hadn't changed. Not that much. _"McKinley looks…looks the same, almost." I tell Finn, still staring at the school before me. "Yeah, McKinley just wasn't the same without you, you know," Finn told me. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "No, you weren't the same without _me_ Finn," "True. So, do you think you still know your way around school?" "Uh huh," "Ok, good. So, you can go get your schedule in the front office." "Okay." "And are you sure you don't need any help? I don't want you to get lost or anything." I sighed. _Typical Finn_. "Finn, I told you I'm fine. I still know my way around school. Besides I'm a big girl, I can handle it." "Alright, alright. If you need any help, come get me. Hope you'll like your classes and I'll see you at lunch." Finn said all in one breathe. "Sheesh! Okay, thanks dad!" I tell him, teasing him. "See you later." I say to Finn, walking towards the front office. I could already picture Finn smirking.

Later on, I finally got my schedule from the front office from this plump lady with straight pin point hair and an evil witch's nose who didn't give a flying flick about anything. Or at least that was until Mr. Shue had walked in. That's when I noticed something. I noticed how she made sure she looked attractive towards him. Then, Mr. Shue greeted me and I greeted him. As I went over my schedule, I could hear Mr. Shue and the office lady (I think her name is Miss Trunchbull. You're kidding me, right?). Anyway, I could hear them talking in the background, but really it was a lot like grown adult flirting. And it was mostly Miss Trunchbull who was doing the talking. Honestly, it seemed kind of lame. I mean, you could have brought in the most excited person on Earth and that person could have been easily bored to death by the motions coming out of the lady's mouth. That's just how boring and awkward it was; at least to me, anyway. Soon after that, I grabbed my _very_ tiny schedule, and bid Mr. Shue a goodbye, particularly saying in funny way, "Have a nice day, Mr. Shue." I headed out the door to the 12th grade building, into the 12th grade hall, walking with my backpack clinging to the side of my shoulder, and practically shoving the schedule in my face just to see what the specific room number was for my first period, science. It had been a very crowded room. Just as I entered, I already had a feeling I just went over the maximum people's rule of this room. And after I told the teacher I was new, she (I think it's a she?) told me to go sit in the back of the room where all the kids that seemed half geek, half jock who had disgusting swelling zits on their faces that seriously needed to get a daily Dermatologist appointment were. And then I noticed that they were staring at me; They were _clearly_ staring at my chest. And when I asked them as to what they were looking at, they replied with, "Oh, there's something in Phil's hair over there," This one guy with a buzz cut and round clear glasses that rested upon the bridge of his nose said. _Perv. Scratch that, perv-s. _After that class, I had 2nd period, which was gym and I luckily had brought my gym clothes on the first day of school. I headed first towards the coach's office. His name was Coach Curtis. Apparently Coach Tanaka had quit his job because of some "marital" issues. That's all that Coach Curtis spilled to me. When I stepped foot into the locker room, every single one of the girls just stared at me and already started to give me facial expressions that clearly gave me pointers: to not mess with them; I couldn't have felt more welcome ( Hint the sarcasm). As I changed, one girl that had dirty blonde hair that ran down to her shoulders that sort of looked like Quinn's, but not exactly was nice enough to walk over to me and introduce herself to me. Her name was Arielle. I introduced myself to her and we shook hands. It was kind of awkward at first, but as we started walking outside she asked me if I played any sports; I told her that I liked to play any sport. And then I swear I thought I heard her whisper under her breath, "Finally! A tomboy!" I laughed and asked if she played any sports and she replied with "Volleyball, soccer, basketball, tennis, and many others." I already liked her. I knew we would click instantly. After gym, I rushed to Orchestra because all the other girls _just had to_ block the mirrors and the doors for exiting the gym and walk out together like some posse. Once the bell rung, I walked right into the classroom panting like a dog and smelling like one too. Everyone just stared at me like some crazy person that was trying to run away from the cops before being busted. I just acted calm and walked calmly towards the music teacher. His name was Mr. Sappey. Mr. Sappey was, I admit, a little sappy, but definitely dramatic. But then again, most music teachers will get overly dramatic and impatient when they're trying to teach 26 students how to play Frere Jacques. A little while later, Mr. Sappey got so frustrated and tired with us that he just deciding that we could just play around and get a "feel" about all of the instruments. I mean, how could you want us to start playing a song on the very first day of school? Hello? Some people here don't even know how to read music. And when I caught sight of an acoustic guitar lying completely alone on the ground, I picked it up and started playing a small verse of 'Here Comes The Sun' by the Beatles; and within just a few seconds, I just got so caught up in it; I didn't realize that the entire class just started crowding around me, even Mr. Sappey decided to join them. As soon as I quickly ended the song, I put the guitar down and started blushing madly. When my eyes caught sight of Mr. Sappey's face, all that had appeared was pure joy and happiness. "You, I already know you're going to be my top student." "Thanks," I tell him, surprised. "I didn't tell you to stop," Mr. Sappey said, urging me to play more. "Okay," I tell him, smiling wide and picking up the guitar again. "When did you learn?" "Actually, I taught myself when I was 5 years old." "Well, I think we all can learn something from, what's your name new girl?" "Alana," I tell him. "From Alana." I grinned. That was probably my second favorite class. After Orchestra had come English, and surprisingly, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Britney, Santana, Tina, and Kurt were all in my class. _Thank God! _Finally, people I actually know are in a class with me. As I entered, all of them, including me started squealing, like a bunch of girls. _Go figure._ Throughout the period, we just talked, talked about everything imaginable. Like how I was, what I missed while I was gone, and catching up on everyone else's life. It was girl typical, but actually I really did want to know what my friends were up to these days. I can't help it. _Neither can any other normal girl._ After English, we walked to lunch together as a group. To me, we appeared as if were an all girl band that was strutting through the hallways. At lunch, I met Finn with the rest of the gang. We all sat down together at this one huge table in this one huge group. And as we talked to each other, I started to notice something. _How lucky I was to be surrounded by these amazing people; by my amazing friends. I was lucky to have them all. They were my second family._ I smiled small to myself soon after that.

Then I got some time to talk to Finn, so I asked him, "How is your day going, Finn?" "It's alright, except I really wanted to ask you that question? How is yours going?" Finn asked me friendly. "It's swell." I tell him. "So what do you have for your schedule?" Since Finn was curious, I told him my whole schedule, and decided to ask him a few more questions about the teachers and classes since I wasn't really sure what to think of any of them really. "So, for first period I have science with Miss Yarls and is she…?" I asked Finn, curious. "Yeah, she's transgender." "I thought so…" I said, laughing. Finn laughed back. Finn is amazing. And deep down inside, I know that I definitely still do have feelings for him; but I don't know if he has the same feelings for me. He could've moved on by now; onto a much prettier, glamorous girl that's probably way better than me. For all I know, he could have a girlfriend. I mean, just look at him; he's what any girl would want; he could have any girl he wants; yes, I know that Finn briefly dated Quinn and Rachel while I was gone; and I was heart broken; but in a way, I feel like he did that because he had a missing hole in his life; that missing hole being me.

Soon, the bell signaling that lunch had ended rang, and soon we were walking together to Spanish; me and Finn that is. Once we got to Spanish, I turned my attention towards where the teacher's desk was, and there I saw Mr. Shue; I couldn't have been happier. Neither could Mr. Shue. He even told me he purposely put me in his Spanish class. And after he told me that, I complimented him, "Mr. Shue, you're awesome!" I could already tell Spanish was going to be a favorite class of mine for the whole year. An even better thing is that I get to sit permanently next to Finn for the rest of the year; Hallelujah! Spanish unfortunately went by in a flash, and soon I was off to math class. Math class was…interesting. The math teacher doesn't want to teach really and is sort of snooty; but I didn't take much mind into her and just focused on the work she prepared for us instead; it wasn't really difficult. And then the moment I've been thinking about all day; Glee club. As soon as the last bell rang, I immediately grabbed my backpack and pushed through the door and ran towards the Choir room.

Finn's POV

Thank God! The final bell just rang and now it's time for Glee club. I'm honestly looking forward to it; Alana's singing is always amazing and I can't wait to hear her voice again. I grabbed my backpack and rushed towards Glee Club.

When I met Alana back in first grade, I instantly fell in love with her; but at first I didn't know what to think of her 'cause I hadn't really known her for long; but come to today; I love Alana; I've fallen in love with her for years; but I've just never got the guts to come straight out with it and ask her to be my girlfriend; The only time any one of us kissed each other was the day she moved away from Lima; And while we were best friends back in elementary school and middle school, all of our friends knew we loved each other and knew that we both totally should have gone out; but I will eventually this year ask her out; I just don't want to ruin our relationship though; While Alana was away for those past three years, I just felt out of place; I dated Quinn and Rachel along those years and I even had sex with Santana; and when my friends told me that Alana found out about my relationships, I didn't know how she would feel. And after doing all those stupid things; I finally realized that I could've hurt Alana; heck, I only did those things in the first place to try and get rid of the feelings Alana left behind; but those feelings Alana's given me never truly went away; those feelings are still here; I love Alana; but I don't know what to do. Maybe I can set up a date over the weekend; yeah, a date. And hopefully if Alana says yes, maybe I will be able to ask her out; let's just play it cool for now; it's still Alana's first day back.

Before I know it, I make it to the choir room; and I made just before the bell rang again. Everyone was there; except for Alana.

**Hello. *Sips tea* so did you enjoy the second chapter? Where's Alana? Will Finn get the guts to ask Alana out? And will Alana be okay performing in front of everyone again? Stay tuned for the next chapter. And please give me any ideas if you do have any. And don't forget to comment. Thanks and keep imagining. ;)**


	3. URGENT NOTICE!

**To all of my readers, I CANNOT CONTINUE WRITING UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS AND IDEAS FOR WHAT SONG(S) ALANA OR FINN OR BOTH TOGETHER AS A DUET SHOULD SING. PLUS I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT SONG ALANA SHOULD DO FOR HER "AUDITION". I'm sorry to be pushing this at any of you, but to get what you want, say, THE NEXT CHAPTER *cough,cough*, I need more reviews. Please do review some more. I hope you understand. Thanks, and keep imagining. :-)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part A

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters; just Alana and her parents. Enjoy ;)**

Alana's POV

I was walking back to Glee Club now, feeling embarrassed and cold. I was soaked from head to toe in red slushie. Let me explain, I was running towards Glee Club and all of the sudden, I run into these two very stupid, very annoying jocks who think they run the school. Right before I ran into them, I stopped short and said excuse me in a polite, but rushed tone. As I tried to move away from them, both of them blocked me and one of them who looked half Adam Sandler, half Greg Grunberg suddenly said, "So, you're the new girl? We heard you're going to join the freak club." I just rolled my eyes and tried to move once more and then the two idiots stepped in front of me again, blocking my path. "Why don't you two move? I have to get somewhere," I tell them with an unimpressed tone of voice. "To where, Twinkle Twilight with the fairies?" Said this other jock that sort of looked like James Earl Jones. "Ha, ha funny, now move, Billy Madison and Darth Vader." I tell them, trying to push through them to get to Glee Club on time. "Ooh, feisty. This girl thinks she's tough, Karofsky." _So, that was Billy Madison's name?_ "Yeah, well I don't think she'll mind if we be a little tough back." And before I know it, Darth Vader and Billy Madison pour red globs all over me. And that takes me to here right now. I didn't really want to perform in front of anyone because now the red mush was soaking _through _my clothes and spreading near my jeans, and you know what that means? It means that people will start thinking that "Aunt Flow's coming for her monthly visit".

I soon made it back to Glee Club; I was about to open the choir room door when all of a sudden it swung itself open and managed to hit me in the face and push me to the ground. Can you say, ow? I still was sprawled amongst the floor when the choir room door opened all the way; I looked up. What do you know? It was Finn standing before me. "Holy crap! Alana, are you ok?" Finn asked with deep concern. "Peachy," I managed to blurt out, even though right now I did not feel "ok". Finn kneeled down beside me, took hold of my hands and pulled me right up. _Damn, he got strong._ After I dusted myself off after lying on the dirty floor, I see all my other friends standing inside the choir room gazing upon me. "You alright?" Finn asks, _again._ "Yeah, I'm fine." I tell Finn. "I'm so sorry." "No, it's alright." I reassure him, sounding a little winded out. Then I picked up my backpack off the ground and calmly walked into the choir room with Finn. Finally, I managed to put my backpack down on the ground and sit down in one of the plastic chairs one step higher of some of my friends. "Why do you look like such a mess?" Mercedes asks suddenly. "Because I ran into two jerks on the way here." I tell her, sighing. "Who?" Finn immediately asks me. "Well, I don't know. One kid's name was Karofsky, and I don't know the other one; but both of them poured slushie all over me." "It was Karofsky and Azimio, wasn't it?" Quinn asks. _So, those were the names of the two air heads._ "I think so," I tell them. "I've experienced bad luck all day today." "Really? What happened?" Mr. Shue questioned me, full of concern. So, I told them everything, from the weird classes with the weird teachers to the weird students, to the two jerks that slushied me, and getting hit in the face with a door just a few minutes ago. "I've just had," I sighed. "one bad day." "Poor Alana," Tina said.

After a little silence that had been emitted into the atmosphere, I realized I still had to perform in front of everyone. "Hey, Mr. Shue? Do I still have to perform today? It's only been my first day back and I've just had a terrible day…" I tell him, hopefully convincing him to say no. "Well, I don't know Alana. All of us want to hear you sing, but…" Mr. Shue says. "But?" "I'll just let you do it tomorrow, since you've had such a miserable first day back." "Thank you, Mr. Shue." After I found that out, I let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into my chair. "But, that doesn't mean you're getting of the hook. You're still going to perform for us tomorrow and try a few other songs." Mr. Shue added out of nowhere. "What?" Then, I fell right out of my chair onto my butt onto the cold floor, full of surprise. Before I know it, Finn stands up and rushes towards me and tries to help me up as do my other friends. I picked myself up off the floor, pushed away everyone's hands and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Geez, either Karma's a _real _bitch, or I'm just very clumsy.

For the rest of the hour, the gang and I just talked about Regionals and the homecoming dance and just gossip about who's dating who and who looks hot and who looks like they need to get a face job. Some of the girls were even comparing outfits. I didn't really care about all the gossip right now. _I just wanted to go home._ I wanted to go home and practice the song I picked out for tomorrow's audition; even though I didn't really think it was an audition, that's what everyone else decided to call it since I hadn't been in Glee Club since forever. "Hey Alana!" Kurt suddenly called out to me. "Yeah, Kurt?" "Finn's staring at you." "What?" I asked, turning to where Finn was. Once my attention was to Finn, Finn quickly turned away, pretending to talk to Puck. Then the girls and Kurt started laughing in the background. _Does Finn still have a crush on me?_ I don't know; maybe he does. _Who knows?_ I looked back at Finn talking with Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie. I admit Finn's cute; what am I saying? He's gorgeous; in a manly sort of way. I truly love him. Would he even ask me out this year? Again, _who knows what could happen?_

Later on the final bell signaling that school ended rang and we grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door. I said my goodbyes to the gang and then walked gracefully back to Finn's car where Finn was leaning against the side of the car. "Ready to go?" I asked Finn in a relieved tone. "Yeah," Finn answered. He seemed like there was something on his mind. I wonder what? I climbed in the passenger side of Finn's Toyota, put my backpack down, and buckled my seatbelt. Finn then got into the driver's seat, threw his backpack into the back seat, buckled his seatbelt, and started the car.

Pretty soon, we were driving on the main road towards my house. Both of us hadn't talked since Finn started the car; I peaked at Finn from the corner of my eye; I saw him staring out at the road ahead of us. _What is he thinking about?_ I'm dying to know what's on his mind. Within a few minutes, we pulled up to my house; Finn parked his car in front of my house and just sat there silently. "Hey Finn, are you ok?" I asked him, breaking the silence. "Yeah. Why?" Finn asked, giving me his full attention. "You've just been... quiet." "I've just been thinking." Finn said, sighing. "About what?" I asked him, turning around in my seat to face him. "About…school. That's all." Finn hesitated at telling me at first. I already had a feeling Finn wasn't telling the truth; I just let it slide. "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yeah, did you want a ride to school?" "Ok, but sooner or later I'm going to start driving myself. Bye, Finn." "Bye…Alana." Finn hesitated again. _That was strange;_ I ignored it. I soon walked into my house, feeling exhausted, confused, and determined. "Hi mom, hey dad." I say, walking upstairs slowly, waiting for a reply. "Hey hun." I hear my dad call out. _Same as this morning_. I walked toward my bedroom.

When I finally got into my room, I gratefully put my backpack down on the floor, turned around, and closed my door. I logged onto my computer; _my screensaver was a picture of Finn and me when were both 11 years old; we were leaning on each other and smiling; this took place at the football field at our middle school when Finn had been playing for the school's football team._ I went on the internet onto Youtube. As I got on Youtube, I searched for my song "Homecoming" by Hey Monday. When I found the song I was looking for, I clicked on the video, turned up the volume, and played the video. Then I started practicing.

As soon as I finished, I sung again once more, but this time I recorded myself. _I'll admit, I sounded pretty good._ After I finished practicing, I headed downstairs to fix myself dinner.

As I ate my dinner "with" my dad (Yes, notice how I say "with"), I kept quiet. "So where's mom?" I asked my dad as soon as I noticed that right now there was only one pair of hands I could hear typing on a keyboard. "She's still at work. She got into a big meeting that could raise her company's status." My dad told me, staring tiredly at his laptop screen. Once I finished my dinner, I went back up into my room, closed my bedroom door once more, grabbed my I-pod, pushed my ear buds into my ears, and selected a song at random from my I-pod. I played Chris Brown's "She ain't you". I loved Chris Brown's music; I loved it so much that my I-pod was almost loaded with all of Chris's songs. "I think I better go, 'cause I can't leave you alone," I started singing along. "Everyday that I'm with her, all I want is y-"Then I paused; _the song made me think of Finn. Was I on his mind?_ I pushed that thought aside and continued singing. "I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same." Pretty soon I got very tired and I started to notice that I was starting to fall asleep. I tried to keep myself up by singing some more, but soon I fell asleep, still listening to my I-pod…

_Woah. What time was it?_ I asked myself. I lifted my upper body up and turned towards my alarm clock. _10:03_ _P.M._ _Shoot, I better take a shower._ I tell myself. I rotated my whole body so I was facing my door and jumped off my bed. I grabbed my pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. In a record of 7 minutes (Yeah, I time myself when I shower, don't judge me.), I finished showering and then changed into my oversized tee shirt and polka dot shorts and brushed my hair and teeth. When I came out of the bathroom, I looked downstairs to where my dad was; he was sprawled out on the family room couch with his laptop still in hand. I crept quietly downstairs towards my dad and gently turned off his computer and shut his laptop. "Sweet dreams," I whispered sweetly to my dad and then slowly crept up the stairs again, up to my room. I closed the door, shut off my nightlight, crawled into bed, and drifted away to sleepy land.

My phone spontaneously buzzed, awaking me and managing to give me a minor heart attack. I groaned and reached my hand out, searching for the small contraption. As soon as I found my phone, I brought it towards me and popped open the top. It was Finn again. _From: Finn To: Lana Hey, I'm here. Are you ready?_ What was he talking about? I checked my clock. _7:32 A.M. Crap, I slept late._ I jumped out of my bed and ran to my dresser, plucked at random some clothes from my top drawer, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair and changed. Next, I sprinted back to room, slipped on my shoes, picked up my backpack off the ground, and zoomed down the stairs. "Bye mom, bye dad." I told my parents in a rushed tone. I couldn't tell if both of them were even there since I was rushing to leave, but I didn't mind for right now. I needed to get to school. I threw myself out the front door and bolted towards Finn's car. I abruptly opened and shut Finn's passenger door as I sat down in the passenger seat of his car. "Whoa, what's with the rush?" Finn asked immediately as I got settled in. "I slept in." I told Finn, tired. "You look tired," "I am. And I thank you for the _nice_ wake up call." "Oh," Finn said laughing. "You're welcome." Finn continued to laugh after that. I just snorted. "What were you doing last night, Lana?" "I was practicing, for my audition today." "I already know you'll be great, so you shouldn't worry." Finn said to me encouragingly. I sighed and just thought to myself. _Oh Finn, I wish you could hold me and tell me that. Why can't I just tell you the same thing I told you a week before I moved away? Why can't I just tell you how I feel?_ _'Finn I'm nervous; and I love you. Can you ask me out now?'_ That's what I wanted to tell Finn; it just won't be that easy telling him. "Do you know what other songs I have to perform today, Finn?" "Can't tell you; It's a surprise." Finn told me, keeping it a secret. "C'mon? Please? I'll be your bestest fwend in the whole wide wold?" I begged Finn, with a five year old voice. "Nope; Mr. Shue told me that I can't let you know anything until you're there today," Finn said, his lips still locked shut about the surprise. "And you already are like my best friend in the whole wide world." Finn suddenly slipped. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Pretty soon, Finn's cheeks were blossoming with a rosy color and it remained quiet. "Finn, you're my best friend in the whole wide world too." I let him know. I smirked as we got to school. Finn parked his car in the student parking lot and sat there anxiously. "Alana, I have to ask you something later." Finn suddenly said. "Okay? But why can't you tell me now?" I asked him questionably. "I'll just…tell you later." "Ok. See you at lunch Finn." I tell him, stepping out of the car and closing the door shut.

First period Science went by in a cinch, but this time when I caught the same perv that was "staring" at me yesterday "staring" at me again, I told him, "I'm sorry you have such poor eye sight, but evidently, my eyes are up here." I tell him, pointing to my eyes. Then came second period, and for gym this time, were playing volleyball, which I remembered was one of Arielle's favorites, the girl I met yesterday. She and I talked throughout the game, mainly about where I was before moving back to Lima, and where I went to elementary school and middle school. Up to one point, it was my turn to serve, and when I hit the ball, it directly went over the net, and narrowly missed the heads of a few of the secretive, snobby girls; It was pretty funny to watch as the girls started screaming, running away, and flocking into this one big group like a bunch of chickens. Then came third period, orchestra, and once again I was nearly late to it, because of the same girls blocking the exit. This time in Orchestra, Mr. Sappey went over the agenda over our course for the whole year; I was pretty excited for the things were going to do; and then after Sappey introduced to us the agenda, we all had to gather in a circle and introduce ourselves and do a small dance so all us could remember each others' names; it was cute and funny. That class went by pretty quickly; and then came English with Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Britney, Santana, Tina, and Kurt. We finally got to find out about our teacher, Ms. McBride; _sure, you would think we lucky ducks would have Martina McBride as a teacher. Wrong!_ She actually reminded me of a female version of Tarzan; we even nicknamed her "Hair Lady". She actually seemed more shy of the class than the class did of her; as an assignment, we had to write 4 pages about how our summers went; _what a buzzkill._ While we were "pretend" writing our 4 page summary of how our summers went, we were actually talking about my "audition" for today; not only that, but how all the girls and Kurt (I don't want to be mean and call him a girl, even though he acts absolutely like one) thought that Finn totally had the hots for me; they started giving me their opinions and all of them said that "we needed to go out," actually quoting Mercedes; I tried to change the subject, but they just couldn't stop talking about the fact. Thankfully soon enough, the bell rang, and we were on our way to lunch.

**Hello. *Sips tea* I'm SOOOOO sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, but I have been very busy lately. Part B should come by Thursday or Friday. I'm VERY sorry for making you guys wait for these chapters. Tell me what you thought of Part A of this chapter. So what if Finn DOES ask Alana out? How will she react? Will each of them get to reveal how they feel about each other? What will Glee Club think of her "audition"? And will Alana run into Karofsky and Azimio again? Your questions may be answered in the next part. Give me ideas. Give me questions. I hoped you enjoyed the first part of Chapter 3. Thanks, and Keep imagining. ;)**


	5. Chapter 3 Part B

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters; just Alana and her parents. NO REVIEWS=NO STORY Enjoy. :-)**

Finn's POV

The fourth period bell rang and now I was walking to lunch with Puck and Artie. "Dude, Lauren still doesn't want to have sex with me. What am I going to do?" Puck says to Artie and me, asking for advice. "Why do you want to have sex again? Didn't you do it with Ms. Tratyr like 2 months ago?" Artie says. "Yeah, but that was 2 months ago. Besides, Lauren is hot. She makes me feel like a dirty Jew _and_ a sinned Christian." "Dude, you have sex like every month. Why don't you just chill?" I told Puck as we made our way towards the cafeteria. "What? You mean not have sex at all? Dude, it's like crack to me. And what's with you lately? You've been acting like you've been thinking too much." "That's what Alana said to me. And yeah, I have been thinking a lot lately." "Well, what are you thinking about?" Artie said to me. "Well, I want to ask Lana out. I just don't know how to. I don't want to ruin our relationship and I don't know what she'll think when I tell her." "Dude, just take it slow. Alana seems like one of those chicks who'd understand. Besides, you guys have been friends since, what? The 1st grade? So she must like you anyway." Puck said to me as we walked into the entrance of the cafeteria. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I told him, as we walked towards our table. Then I saw Alana, right before me laughing her head off with Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Britney; Alana looked adorable; I smiled to myself and shifted over to our table. "Hiya, Finn." I heard Alana call out to me; I looked up and saw her completely relaxed and happy; she looks so much more beautiful when she's like that. "Hi," I tell Lana softly as we (as in Puck, Artie, and me) sit down; I sit across from Alana at the table; Then it starts getting quiet, but then Puck has to be stupid and break the silence and "break the news" to Alana. "Okay, so here it is, Finn likes you, a lot, and wants to ask you out on a date." "Dude!" I blurt out, turning red. "Um, Ok," Alana says; I couldn't tell if she said it like a question or a statement. Lana then started blushing immediately. "Um, I'll be right back." She tells the group, getting up from the table, putting her hand on the back of her neck, and walking quickly away, outside of the cafeteria. "Dude! What the hell?" I tell Puck, still red-faced. "What? Someone had to break the ice sooner or later." Puck said, acting like he did no harm. "Oh god," I groan. "I feel like an idiot." "Well, at least you got it out there, or Puck did anyway," Kurt said.

Alana's POV

After Puck "broke the news" to me, I didn't know what to think; I felt great, I felt like I was going to explode, but at the same time I felt like crying; for no reason at all; it's confusing me. I ran immediately to the bathroom; that's were I was now; in a crappy, unsanitary bathroom stall. I honestly felt like throwing my guts up; not just from the _disgusting_ odor of the bathroom, but from this feeling I get when I picture Finn in my head; _He wants to ask me out on a date, he worries about me, he insists he drives me to school everyday; wasn't this how it was back in Freshman year? Aside from the driving part, hasn't he always been like that towards me? So, he does have feelings for me? God, why did he choose me? I'm not that attractive towards boys, am I?_ I started sniffling;_ what the hell? Why am I crying? C'mon, you're stronger than this, Alana; suck it up and get your ass back at that table; tell the guy you like how you feel; you've got to tell him sooner or later._ Suddenly, I felt dizzy to my head; I held my head up with my hand; my stomach felt queasy; I knelt down on the floor with my knees, pushed up the toilet lid, held my hair up, and waited for the remains of my lunch to be emptied out into the porcelain throne; Surprisingly, the girl's bathroom door opened and soon came the calls of my friends; "Alana?" I heard Rachel call out. Then I heard footsteps come closer to my stall. "Alana?" I heard Quinn call out. "Girl, we know you're in there," Mercedes said. "Alana, how are you doing?" Kurt said to my stall. "Super, fantastic." I tell them, taking in a sharp breath through my mouth. "Good, so now come out here and tell us what's wrong." Mercedes said to me. "I-I just don't know if that's a good idea," I stuttered. I felt even more unbalanced when I tried to stand up, so I sat right back down on the floor, except flat onto my butt this time, holding my stomach. "Why not?" Quinn asked. "'Cause I feel like I'm about to hurl." I warned them. "You just feel confused; you don't know whether you should feel the same way towards Finn; and the feeling in your stomach is butterflies from the way you feel towards Finn." Britney suddenly blurts out. "Wow that sounded very smart, Britney." Tina commented. "What? I'm not just another dumb blond. Why did you drop my sombrero hat at Juanita's?" Britney says;_ and there goes her smart moment._ "That was a year ago. What would bring that up?" Santana says. "What? I like tacos." I started laughing. "You guys," I say, slowly standing up; I opened up the stall door and stepped out of the small space towards my friends. "Glad you're feeling better," Quinn says to me. "You know even though Finn dated me and Rachel after you left, he still missed you a lot. We all knew it too." "Finn just didn't feel the same without you, Alana," Rachel told me. "Finn's in love with you." "Yeah, Finn likes you. Can we get on with the new news already?" Kurt suddenly says. "Aw, I love you guys," I tell them sweetly, pulling them into a tight circle and hugging them in a group. "As in friends, of course." I quickly added. Then I started to laugh and everyone joined me. When I told them I felt positively fine, we all walked back together to the cafeteria.

Finn's POV

God, I felt like a dumb ass. Right after Puck spills the "big news", Alana gets up and runs away; god, she probably thinks I'm such a deuce. _I wonder what she'll say. If she even has anything to say? Who even knows where she ran off to? I want to tell her more, but, I don't think now's such a great time to tell her; but in a way, Puck was right. Not about how he just told Alana straight off the bat that I wanted to take her out, but how he said she would understand and how she might already like me back; I've been told by my friends many times before that she's had a crush on me; but that was back in middle school. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she got over her crush that was me?_

Suddenly, I hear the metal doors click open and I see the girls walking back with Alana; she looked a little pale; she looked like she was going to puke. When Alana walked back to our table with all the other girls, she sat down back at her spot across from me, and put her head down; great, now I don't know if she's feeling bad 'cause of me, or if she just feels sick; either way, I feel terrible. "A-Alana? Are you ok?" I suddenly ask her; it's a natural instinct I have if anyone's not okay; or more importantly, if Lana's not okay. "Yeah," Alana says quietly. "You look like you're going to yak." Puck commented. Then everyone looked towards Alana with panicky eyes to see if she _really_ was about to throw up, but luckily she didn't; at least not yet anyway. "No, I'm honestly fine," Alana protests. The bell soon rings and Alana and I start walking to Spanish. As we walk, I ask her again if she was feeling okay, and she replied with a, "I feel great, I'm just thinking; I'm alright Finn." We walked into Spanish and sat down next together; While Mr. Shue taught us new verbs for us to conjugate today, I heard Alana sigh beside me; I peaked at her through the corner of my eye; she was leaning on her left hand and looking down at the table; _she didn't seem okay._ Spanish soon ended, Alana said she would "see me later" and soon left, leaving me and Mr. Shue alone in the room. "Hey Finn?" Mr. Shue asked from his desk. "Yeah, Mr. Shue?" I asked. "Is Alana alright?" "Yeah, she's okay, why?" "No reason, she just seemed a little pale today." "Well, she did look like she was going to puke at lunch today." "How do you think Alana's taking her days back at McKinley?" "She seems fine with her classes for now; she doesn't really seem to have trouble with any of them." "Ok, good." Mr. Shue remarked. "Well, I better go to class; see you later Mr. Shue." "See you at Glee Club, Finn."

Then I headed to Science class and met up with Sam in class; "So if you're going to take Alana out, where are you guys gonna go?" Sam asked me directly. "Well, I was thinking the park since she used to always be outside, plus it seems like one of the only nice looking places in Lima." I replied to him. "Cool," "Yeah," "Shhh!" Mrs. Whitaker reminded us. Science didn't take too long, except I got a little suspicious when Sam kept asking me questions about Alana and me; _I think Sam has a crush on her too._

Soon the bell for final hour rang and then Sam and I walked towards Glee Club.

Alana's POV

I am so effin' nervous; I feel like I'm about to pee my pants. I got to Glee Club on time and managed to get there a little early; _3 minutes early._ I was shaking so much; I was even shivering a little because I just couldn't control myself; It's been years since I performed for anyone; but I guess I'll have to suck it up and just do it. Soon everyone came, and sure enough, class started. "So today, we have an old friend back at Glee Club. Welcome back Ms. Alana Worthington!" Mr. Shue announced to everyone; everyone clapped and applauded for me after Mr. Shue's announcement. "Now today, since we have our friend back, she still needs to audition for our club." "Ugh," I groaned. "Come on up, Alana." Mr. Shue called out to me. I groaned even more and swung my head back; _I REALLY did not want to do this._ "Come on, Alana." Finn said to me. "Ala-na! Ala-na! Ala-na! Ala-na!" Everyone started cheering me on. I sighed. "Ok, ok." I said, getting up out of my chair, up onto the floor in front of everyone. I turned around, my back faced everyone, took a deep breath and started.

_Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake__  
><em>_Summer's over, hope it's not too late__  
><em>_I'm pacing, impatient, up in my head__  
><em>_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met__  
><em>_And carved out our names__  
><em>_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
><em>_Did you take off while I was gone?__  
><em>_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you__  
><em>_I'm coming home, I wanna know__  
><em>_When all the leaves begin to fall__  
><em>_If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

_Descending, I'm spinning, lost all defense__  
><em>_How could you swallow me again?__  
><em>_I left you, I meant to, couldn't let you in__  
><em>_Never mind a single word I said__  
><em>_Carve out your name__  
><em>_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
><em>_Did you take off while I was gone?__  
><em>_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you__  
><em>_I'm coming home, I wanna know__  
><em>_When all the leaves begin to fall__  
><em>_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_You've got control of me, is this the end of me?__  
><em>_'Cause I just can't cut up the strings__  
><em>_I'm coming back for more, don't let your heart go__  
><em>_Please don't walk away_

_Homecoming, I'm coming__  
><em>_I'm coming back_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
><em>_Did you take off while I was gone?__  
><em>_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you__  
><em>_I'm coming home, I wanna know__  
><em>_When all the leaves begin to fall__  
><em>_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
><em>_Did you take off while I was gone?__  
><em>_(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake)__  
><em>_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you__  
><em>_(Summer's over, hope it's not too late)_

_I'm coming home, I wanna know__  
><em>_When all the leaves begin to fall__  
><em>_(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake)__  
><em>_If I'm falling, falling apart for you__  
><em>

As I finished performing, I soon came to notice that I was panting like a dog (and smelling like one, again. I hope no one notices.). Surprisingly (to me, anyway.), once I finished everyone started applauding and cheering me on, even wanting an encore. "Thank you, Alana, for giving us that very awesome comeback." Everyone started cheering even more after that. After all the cheering calmed down, I just stood up there like an idiot not knowing what was going to happen; everyone stared at me questioningly. "You can go sit down, if you want to, Alana." Mr. Shue said. "But wait. Didn't you tell me that I had to perform other songs as well?" I asked him. "No, I did that just to scare you." Mr. Shue said in a funny, amused tone. "What?" I yelled, upset. "Did you realize that you had me worrying _all last night_ because of you telling me that I had to perform not one song, but others?" "Oh, well I'm sorry Alana. I just wasn't sure how much you were up to performing for us." Mr. Shue said, chuckling. "Ugh," I groaned and went back to my seat and sat back down; as I was walking towards my chair, I could see all my friends trying to hold back their laughter. "It's great to have you back, Alana." Mr. Shue called out.

For the remainder of the period, we all just sat back and talked some more; this time, I talked to Sam; I hadn't seen him in so long either. "So how've you been doing, Sam?" I asked him, facing him. Sam sighed, "It's been a little tough. Becoming homeless, having a _crazy_ relationship between three girls, and not breaking a sweat." "Wow, sounds like your life has been fun." I joked. "Sure. How are you, Lana?" I brushed back a strand of hair away from my face and sighed. "I'm fine. Except, I think now I'll have to get used to getting back to all of the _old Lima. I really did miss McKinley and you guys._" Sam nodded at me, almost like he understood. "Hey," I say, changing topics. "Did you know when volleyball tryouts are?" "They're supposedly on Tuesday next week. Why? Thinkin' about getting back in the game?" "You know it," I tell Sam, giggling. "Yep," Sam says, laughing along with me. I sighed again, pushing the air out of my cheeks. "What's wrong?" Sam asks me. "I just…really missed you guys. That's all." "I missed you to, Lana." Sam says to me, hugging me; _awkwardly, it felt as if someone was watching us._

Soon the bell rang, and the gang and I headed out the door and walked out to the parking lot. "Bye, Sam." I call out to him, grinning at him. "Bye, Lana." He called out to me, and started walking towards his car. "Hey," I tell Finn, a grin plastered to my face. "Hey," Finn says smoothly. "Let's go," I tell him, opening the passenger door and closing it, settling into my seat.

Soon Finn starts driving on the main road again; _the same silence as yesterday._ "Finn? How do you think I did?" I ask him, still a little worried about how I did. "Lana, you were great. Honestly, I thought you weren't going to do as great as you did today." "Hey! Take it easy on me! It was my first time in awhile. But, thanks bud!" I smiled, punching Finn lightly on the arm; Finn smirked at me. A little later, we got to my house and stopped and parked. "So, did you want to go to the park on Saturday?" Finn asked me, confidently this time. "Sure." "Awesome, I'll pick you up around 1." "Great, see you tomorrow, Finn!" "See you tomorrow, Lana." I closed the passenger door and walked towards the front porch of my house. _Is this really a date?_

**_Hey! So how's Alana's and Finn's "date" going to go? Is there going to be some jealousy between Finn and Sam. Will someone feel pressured into doing something they feel they're not ready for yet? Give me all of your ideas and reviews. I just need one simple review from all of you guys, so I can give you guys the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for specific songs for specific people or who should hook up and who should break up. Thanks and Keep imagining. :-)_**


	6. A Short URGENT message!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I'm making you wait, AGAIN, but I'm not going to be able to post until at least late next week; I'm SO sorry.; There's been some issues going on in my family, just in case you wanted to know; but since you all are being such AMAZING reviewers, I'll give you guys a spoiler or two: When Alana was gone, Finn had sex with Santana, and apparently, no one ever told her about that; Finn has kept it a secret from her. So, keep that in mind, because you never know what could happen *wink wink* when one of your best friends doesn't tell you everything.**

**I really do hope all of you understand once again. Thank you all SO much, and keep imagining. ;)**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I was busy and things came up and, ugh, it's just been a crazy schedule for me. Plus, I'm SOSOSO SORRY about acting like a bitch to you guys and whining like an ass about how much I want your reviews. So, I'm not going to be an obnoxious bitch anymore to you guys because I don't want you guys turning away from this story, and I shouldn't be bugging you guys anyway because I love you guys! No joke. And thank you to all of you just for reading it! Please enjoy ;)**

Alana's POV

Today was Friday! HALLELUJAH! I woke up a little early today; I couldn't sleep at all last night (you probably could guess why, right?); it was because I was thinking about my "date" with Finn on Saturday; I prayed it would turn out all right; for no reason at all, I felt like something might go terribly wrong tomorrow; I shook my head in disbelief. _Just focus on school for _now, I told myself; and then I thought of tryouts on Tuesday; I was already a tiny bit nervous even though I'm confident that I'll make the team; and then that made me think of Sam; _we really should get together; mental note: ask Sam if he's free sometime soon._ I got up, did my usual routine, got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. My parents were settled in their usual places (my dad at the couch, my mom at the cheap designed high stool chair at the countertop), having a "staring contest" with their computers and other gadgets.

After I finished up my breakfast, I headed back up into my room, slipped on my shoes, packed up my backpack, picked it up off the ground, grabbed my I-pod, walked _normally_ downstairs towards the front door, said "au devoir" to my parents, and out to the front porch I went. Once I closed the front door all the way, I made it over to the emerald lawn in front of my house and sat; _oh, great. _The grass was wet from dew; I didn't really mind after awhile, and decided to lay out the rest of my body on the ground; soon enough it was just me, surrounded by silence; I forced my ear buds into my ears and began blasting music from my I-pod. _'I'm a mess and your words just give me time to give you a waste of time, one of those nights where you leave me for no reason, I'll give you a reason' _, Alex Deleon's from The Cab voice filling my ears and words sinking into my head.

Soon, I heard a car horn blast its alarming noise; _it was Finn._ I plucked my ear buds out from my ears, got up off the wet ground, and walked towards his car. "Hey Finn," I said, climbing in. "Mornin' Lana," He said to me, flashing me one of his crooked smiles;_ god, Finn has the cutest smiles._ "Hey Finn, when are you trying out for football again?" "Um, in, like, five days, why?" "Just wonderin'. I want to see you at a real game this year." "Yeah, I always get in, and season starts in October. I could get you in a game for free, you know," "That'd be cool," I tell Finn, smiling wide at him. "And when are you going to try out for Volleyball?" Finn asked me. "On Tuesday; I'll admit, I'm a little worried." "There's nothing to worry about, though… you'll get in without a doubt," I sighed my usual sigh. "Thanks Finn." A few minutes later, Finn started talking to me again. "Do you ever talk to your parents anymore?" _Wow, that was a little strange._ "Wow, that totally wasn't awkward just now," I say, being sarcastic; I sighed once more. "No, not much." "You still don't talk to them? Alana, you don't realize how lucky you are," "Maybe you're right, but Finn, they ignore me nearly completely; my dad only talks to me when I ask him a question, and my mom doesn't even know I exist; remember how I told you a few months ago that they're like zombies? That's how it exactly is; except without all the cannibalism stuff." I joked; Finn sighed. "You're just… really lucky," Finn says again, exhaling out slowly; I knew exactly what was on his mind after I said what I said; he was thinking of his dad; _great, now I feel bad._ "I…I…I'm sorry, okay?" "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." "I know, but you have that look on your face right now; and I know that look too;" I sighed. "You miss your dad," I said as we parked in the school parking lot. "Let's just go to school," Finn said sighing; I looked up at Finn's face; _shit, thanks for the guilt Finn._ "Finn," I said silently. "I…" I tried to think of what to say to comfort him, but nothing came up in my head, so I just gently took hold of Finn's hand, and squeezed it; then I headed off to class.

First period really was just a bore. _Why do I even need a first period anyway?_ Then came to second period, gym, where I met up with Arielle; Arielle asked me out of nowhere if I knew Finn, and I replied, "Yeah, he's my friend. Why?" And then she started playing '20 Questions' with me, "Oh, really? How long have you guys been friends?" "Awhile," "Do guys ever, you know, hang out?" "Yep and why are you asking me all of these personal questions? Are you a stalker?" I joked. "No, it's just," And then she said something that left me flabbergasted. "I have a major crush on Finn." She said, a _very bright _peach blossoming upon her cheeks. I froze, my face _probably_ looking shocked. "I think he's so hot!" She whispered to me; and then she looked upon my face; "What?" "Um…nothing. Is there something on my face?" I say, trying to change the subject. "No, it's just that you looked shocked." She blurts. "Wait, do you like Finn?" "Sure," I say in a high pitched voice, starting to feel my own blood rise to my face. "Oh my god! You do!" "Shut up!" I whispered to Arielle, afraid of someone hearing us. "Have you guys ever gone out?" "Well, no," "Oh my god," She says again."You are so lucky! God, if I were you, I would've gone out with him in a heart beat."

Soon came lunch with the gang, I sat at the same place as yesterday, and today it just seemed, I don't know, quiet? Everyone was here, but nobody had said anything; it seemed dead. "So, does anyone have weekend plans?" I said, breaking the silence. Then, everyone mumbled what had sounded like a "nope". "What happened? Did you guys get hit by a bus?" No reply. "Ugh, you guys need to wake up!" I commented; "Do you guys need me to scream?" I suggested, smirking. "No!" They all started to yell, their faces full of fear that their ear drums might burst. "Now everyone's awake," I smiled, proud of my "work". "Just because you're all excited about your "date" tomorrow with Finn doesn't mean you have to get the rest of us excited," Kurt commented. I ignored that comment and turned to Finn to talk to him; Finn like most of the others was asleep, literally; he was resting face down on the lunch table dozing off. "Finn?" I nudged him. "Finn, wake up!" "Mm?" He mumbled, lifting his head up from his arms; Finn's chin appeared a little wet; _was he drooling?_ I giggled at the sight of him; he looked adorable; like a puppy awaking from its nap. "What?" He mumbled, looking at me like an idiot. "Oh, nothing, you just have drool going down your chin." I say, letting out another laugh at the sight of him. Soon my friends caught on and also laughed at Finn; then, he started rubbing at his chin furiously with his sleeve to get off any evidence of drool on his chin. "Here let me help," I say, standing up out of my seat and reaching across the table, gently brushing back all of the noticeable strands of hair that were sticking out with my fingers; As I sat back down in my seat, I gazed across at Finn; he stared directly into my eyes, not paying attention to anything else; "Well, I hope you two enjoy your moment, but the rest of us have to get to class." Kurt said. _When did the bell ring?_ Finn and I shook out of our "session" and got up and grabbed our backpacks, striding towards Spanish with Mr. Schue.

"Hola Mr. Schue. Que pasa?" I greeted Mr. Schue as Finn and I slid into our seats in the middle of the classroom. "No mucho. Emocionado por Glee Club?" Mr. Schue answered back. "Creo que. Lo que estamos hacienado hoy en Glee?" "We're going to start discussing Regionals that's coming up soon." I nodded at Mr. Schue then turned to Finn; he looked at me like I was crazy; "What, Finn?" I giggled. "What did you say?" I laughed even louder. "I asked Mr. Schue if anything was new; he said "not much; he asked me if I was excited for Glee; I said "I guess" and asked him if we were doing anything today in Glee." "Oh," Finn answered back, still a little dumbfounded; Spanish was a breeze, and I found out that Finn really needed help with his Spanish; it was kind of funny when Mr. Schue called on him and asked what 'to work with' was translated into Spanish and Finn replied with (you're not going to believe this) "basar a una vaca?", which was "to kiss a cow" in Spanish (I don't know where he got that), which got a few laughs from the class, including Mr. Schue, and me; Finn then turned to me and asked me what he did wrong; I told him that I would tell him later.

Next came math with Mrs. Bitch (what? She really was one), and today she went through her "guidelines" with the rest of us; saying that she will not take "attitudes" from anybody, and if you decide to cheat on any of her assignments, she'll give you a 3 days detention and make you go sit in another classroom for one day where you'll be required to do another class's work on top of her work. Later on during class, I could hear a few girls giggling in the back of the classroom. I turned around in my seat and guess who I saw, a couple of the bitchy (I guess that word was my favorite word of the day) girls that were in my gym class; _ugh, this 'oughta be interesting._

Then the best period of the day had finally arrived, Glee Club! Mr. Schue informed us the date of Regionals, which really surprised me; it really wasn't that far away; 2 months, he said. Mr. Schue also gave us an assignment for next week where he was going to pair two people up and let the couple decide which song they were going to perform, but there was a catch: it had to be a boy-girl duet song _and_ it must be a breakup song. So Mr. Schue paired us up, and what do you know? I get paired up with Finn after all (_not_ that everyone was betting that that we would be paired up); so I moved over to Finn to talk to him about the assignment; "Hey, what did I say in Spanish earlier that was so funny?" Finn whispered to me. "You said, 'to kiss a cow'," I tell him letting out a laugh in a _very_ weird way that it got Finn chuckling with me, which got the whole group staring at us like we were maniacs; "God, I must've looked so stupid," Finn said as we both caught our breathes; "Aw, poor Finn," I commented, ruffling his hair; "Why do you keep messing with my hair?" Finn asked me. "Because your hair is just so…touchable; you still have the same layers you had freshman year." I sighed; _ah, freshman year._ I remember those times; those were some good, _good_ times.

Flashback

_Alana's running away with a grin plastered to her face with her hands full of fresh, unbroken eggs in her brand new Roxy sundress her mother just bought for her a few days ago; Finn, dressed in a plain blue tee and jeans, is tailing behind Alana, pitching eggs right at her, guaranteed to hit her back after the massive "surprise attack" on him after he came outside to look for his Nike basketball his dad owned since he was a kid. "Lana! You don't realize how much I am going to kill you!" Finn teased. "Oh really, Big Bird?" Alana teased back, still running away; Soon Finn was on Alana's tail and Alana decided to give up and let him have his victory; "I told you I'd get you," Finn said, grinning as he tried to catch his breath after all the pacing around. "You sure did," Alana said, flashing Finn a smile; "I got a question," Finn said as both of them laid back on the newly cut grass in Finn's yard. "What's your mom going to think when she sees you in the new dress she just bought you?" "Well, I got a question," Alana ignored the question. "What came first? The chicken or the egg?" "The egg," Finn answered back; "No, it was the chicken," Alana fought back. "No, it was the egg," "Finn, I told you, there can be no egg without a chicken," "The egg came first, it's the truth," "No," Alana said back. "Yes," Finn fought back. "No!" "Yes! "No! "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "Oh whatever," Alana said, sitting up. "Seriously, though, what's your mom gonna say when she finds out you ruined your dress?" Finn asked, serious this time. "She'll probably flip out, like usual," Alana said all nonchalant. "Then why did you come here and use eggs to pelt me; you didn't have to use eggs," "Well, it was either eggs," Alana said standing up and wiping off the eggs shells attached to her dress. "Or balloons filled with ketchup," "Alana," Finn said sitting up. "You're crazy," "And you're my best friend; anything else new?" "Alana-" "Finn," Alana interrupted. "So what if I get in trouble? My mom can't keep me away from you," "Yeah, she actually can, believe it or not; she could ground you," "And I'll just escape; Finn, it's not like it's the end of the world," Alana said, straddling on Finn's lap, facing him. "Wait. What are you doing?" Finn asked, surprised by Alana. "Oh, nothing; By the way, the chicken did come first," Alana said, pulling an egg from behind her and smashing it in Finn's hair. "Lana, you're so-" Finn started to say. "Grounded! Alana Renee Worthington!" "Shit!" Alana blurted out, rolling off of Finn's lap. "Alana!" Finn and Alana's mother exclaimed, surprised by the use of her vocabulary. How did she find me? Alana thought to herself. "You are grounded, you hear me!" "Yeah mom, I heard you," Alana said in a tired and annoyed tone of voice. "Don't you talk back to me, Alana?" Finn just watched as this fight began to unravel before him. "Now tell me, what did you do to your dress?" "Well you see-" "Well, Mrs. Worthington," Finn decided to jump in and cover for Alana. "Alana wanted to come over to my house to see if I had wanted to play with her; she kind of surprised me when she came over and I sort of chased her around the neighborhood and we both tripped on this trash bag that was lying in the street, and that's how we got all dirty," Finn felt like he should take the blame; "Well, thanks for telling me Finn; Now you probably should go back inside to your mother; tell Carol I said hi," Alana's mom said, dragging Alana back to their house. "Bye, Finn," Alana calls out. "Bye, Lana," Finn calls back to her._

End of Flashback

Alana's POV

"Alana! Are you ok?" Finn asks, looking directly at me, trying to read my face. "Y-yes, I'm fine." I tell him back, no longer daydreaming. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, positive; what did you say before?" "I said 'What about 'From This Moment On'?" "Um, I guess. What about Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss?" "Nah, what about 'Before the Storm'?" "Perfect," I add. "Ok, so it's settled. We'll do 'Before the Storm." Finn sighed, finally able to agree on a song. "Great, I think you guys will be fantastic." Mr. Schue said encouragingly.

Soon after we were done discussing the song that we were going to be performing, I switched topics. "So, tomorrow is," I paused. "the "date"." God, I felt weird just saying the word "date"; don't get me wrong, even now, heck yeah I would go on a date with Finn, and maybe even back then, but it just felt awkward; but I'm sure he probably felt the same way. "Yeah," Finn said awkwardly. "So where are we going again tomorrow?" "To the park; I'm going to pick you up around one," "And this is gonna be a stupid question, but should I wear anything special?" "That's not a stupid question, and no, just wear…whatever," Then Finn and I both became quiet; does Finn still feel weird around me like I do around him? I thought to myself. "Remember the day I ran over to your house and surprised you with all these eggs I had in my hands?" Finn smirked and laughed. "Yeah, you wore that brand new dress your mom got you _days_ before and she got all pissed at you when she found us all dirty." I laughed back. "Then I was about to tell her what happened when you just _had_ to cut in and tell her another story; why did you take the blame, anyways?" "I felt bad that you had to face your mom and tell the truth…and I didn't want you to be grounded." Finn said quietly. "Haha, Finn you didn't have to do that, you know." "Why not? You seemed so…helpless." I scoffed. "Psh, I didn't look helpless," "Yeah, you did; that's what sort of made me want to take the blame," Finn said that last part a little quietly. "But I _wasn't_," Then another moment of silence; except not for long. "Don't you remember how we used to smuggle water balloons into school?" I said suddenly. "Yeah? We nearly got kicked out of school for it," Finn said back to me. "Yeah, well, I might just have to do that this year…" "You wouldn't," "But I would; you never know what tricks I got up my sleeve," "Dude, we would get in so much trouble," "Yeah, but you have to agree, it would be awesome!" I said laughing. "Yeah, I guess you're right,"… "Did you call me a 'dude'?" I asked questioningly. "Yeah, I did," Finn said, scoffing. "I'm sorry," "No problem…Brah." I said, giggling. Finn nudged my shoulder. Then I tried nudging his shoulder; he wouldn't budge. Then I tried budging him one more time with more force; he still sat still; I could hear laughter being held back; I looked up; Finn started to laugh at me; "What are you laughing at?" "You. You're trying so hard to push me and it's not working." Finn commented, laughing. "Oh shut up; I'm trying to," I say, pushing even harder at Finn's shoulder. "You know what?" I say to myself. I place my hands together and forcibly push Finn on the shoulder; when I started to notice that he was moving a little (just barely a few centimeters) I began pushing harder and harder, until he finally fell flat onto the ground, with me falling into his lap. Everyone stopped to stare at us on the ground; I felt my blood rise to my cheeks; "This _so_ does not seem right," I say, getting up. "Well, at least I didn't land on top of you at my house, where my mom would think I would be trying to rape you," Finn teased, getting up. I snorted at his remark and pushed at him again. "God, boys are such perverts," Kurt said aloud. _Tell me about it, _I said to myself.

Later on in the period, I got some time to talk to Sam. "So, did you decide on a song with Finn yet?" Sam asked me, giving me his full attention. "Yeah, we're gonna do 'Before the Storm by Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas," I told him. "And what song are you doing with Santana?" "We're gonna perform 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood." I nodded at him. "Is that…?" "Yeah, it's not a great song to choose, but Santana chose it and she thought it would put out really good rumors about her and me." "And you're doing that with Santana?" "I know… it seems just…freaky." "Haha, good luck with that," I tease him. "Yeah, thanks," Sam says sighing. "So, I'm a little nervous about volleyball tryouts; and don't think I don't know what you're about to say, 'cause I do; but it's not what they think of me that I'm worried about, it's about what player I'll be able to make." "Gee, um, well, one thing I _can_ tell you is that I don't know exactly who's going to judge the tryouts, but I _can_ tell you that you'll probably make player 2 or 5, which is a really great spot for your kind of skills." I sighed, a little relieved. "Thanks Sam, I've been itchin' to know who I would make," "No problem," "Anyways," I said, switching topics, "are you free next week?" "Well, I have to baby-sit my baby sis and bro all next week, but I am free the week after that, plus that weekend, why?" "I wanted to see if you were free so I could maybe hang with you." "Sure, we can hang out. How about Romeo's?" "Sounds good," I tell him, smiling small. "Great,"

"I'll text you over the weekend," Sam says to me. "Ok, see ya Sam." I call out to him. "Bye Alana," He says to me, flashing me a smile as he walked towards his car. "Hey!" I call out to Finn as I head over to his car. "Hey Alana," Finn says softly. "What's up?" I ask, seeming curious as to why he seemed so quiet. "Nothing; let's go," "Okay," Soon we start driving on the interstate and Finn was still not making a sound. "Finn?" "Hmm?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just thinking about tomorrow. That's all," "Okay," I say as we park in front of my house. "See you tomorrow, Finn. 1:30-ish, right?" "Yeah, 1:30ish." "Bye, Finn," "Bye, Lana." Finn says, and then restarts his car and leaves. I go inside my house and close the front door. I sigh, _tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day._

I wake up to my hair falling in front of my face and into my eyes; as I begin to roll out of bed, I notice the time: _10:57_; _Okay, so I have some time._ I stand up and stretch my back and rub the sleep from my eyes; _Today is THE day_; I could already feel my palms shaking; _a shower will probably make me calm down;_ Thing was, hell yes, I am nervous about going on my so called "date" with Finn; I don't have a clue what could happen; Finn and I haven't been in any sort of "relationship" since freshman year. I walked over to my tiny built-in closet on the side of my room, and plucked at random a cute, casual dress, grabbed any other necessities that I needed, and headed into the small bathroom located right next to my room.

After I hopped out of the shower, I was beginning to rub in some lotion on my legs when I realized something; "Shit! My parents!" _I forgot to ask my parents for permission to go with Finn today_; Immediately, I darted out the door towards the stairs, when I soon realized I didn't have anything on but a towel; _oops._ Then, I ran back into the bathroom, finished up what I was doing, slipped on my dress, and sprinted downstairs into the living room where presumably my parents were. "Hey mom, dad?" "Yeah, sweetheart?" My dad said from his little spot on the couch. "Is it okay if I go to the park with Finn for a few hours?" "I don't know yet; Liz? Is it okay if she goes to the park with Finn?" My dad says, turning to my mom in the kitchen. "I don't know babe; did you complete all of your homework?" My mom asks me, but not taking a single eye off her computer. "No, but I'll make it up tonight _and_ tomorrow. Can I please go? Please, Please?" I begged. Then my mom and dad look at each other and give each other that look as if they were talking with their eyes. Then my mom nodded and my dad turned back to face me. "Okay, sweetheart, you can go." My dad said, telling me what I wanted to hear. "Thank you! I promise I'll do my homework after I get back. Lickety- split!" I say, keeping my promise. "What time is your friend picking you up anyway?" My dad called out as I was walking back up the stairs. "Around 1:30." I tell him, heading back up into my room. I looked down at the clock that rested on the side of my desk; _11:45._ _Time's flying by a lot quicker than I thought; am I forgetting something?_ And then right on cue, my stomach growled; _I should eat something before I go._ Then I headed back downstairs again, into the kitchen in search of something to eat; I found a granola bar and devoured that; then I drank some water from a spare water bottle I found in the cupboard; as soon as I was finished, I went up into my room and checked the time once again; _12:02._ Then, I plopped onto my bed and lied still; _what could I do for an hour and a half?_ Then I got the idea to go online and search Lima, Ohio; _what? I was bored_; what popped up in the results was rather ironic; there were sites with big titles like 'RAPIST PREYS ON HIS 6TH VICTIM IN COUNTY PARK' and 'KIDNAPPERS TAKE CHILD FROM OWN HOME'; I could feel my facial expression turning into a "that's just great, it just had to happen this week" look. I shut off my laptop and take out my phone; _Sam. I need to text him._ I slide open my phone and press "create new message". _Hey, we wanted to get together. What time should we go? _I texted him, pressing the "send button". Suddenly the doorbell rang. _He's here._ "Crap," I say, shutting my phone, putting it into my bag, slipping on my shoes, fingering my bag, and gently getting down the stairs. "Adios," I call to my parents as I open the door. Finn stood in front of the door, on the porch, looking at me; his eyes traveling across my body. "You look…" Finn began to say. "What? Ugly? Appaling?" I started to worry that I hadn't looked right. "Beautiful," I blushed bright rose. "Thanks, Finn. Ready to go?" I tell him walking towards him. "Yeah," He says, stepping backwards to let me close the front door. "Aren't you gonna say 'bye' to your parents?" Finn asked curious. "Already did," I said, walking with him towards his truck. We stepped into his truck, got settled, and then started driving.

Soon, we arrived at the park. _And it looked exactly the same as it had back when I was thirteen. It still looked beautiful. It even smelled the same; like wet grass and fresh paint._ Finn brought out something from the trunk of his car; _a gingham quilt_; and then we walked out to the wide open grassy field next to the big pond that took up much of the park and chose a spot to lay out the quilt. "Geez, I haven't been here in…years," I say as we settled on the quilt, gazing around the park. "I know. The last time we were here, I'd say…I don't know…3 years," Finn said, glancing at the beautiful scenery around us.

"So remind me," I began to say. "How is it that you take me on a nice date now, and not back in 9th grade?" "Well, to be honest, I was kind of nervous asking you out in 9th grade," Finn said, looking down, a little embarrassed. _I kind of had a feeling that was the case_. "What? Finn? Nervous? Oh. Em. Gee." I said, putting a hand over my mouth, pretending to act shocked. "Yeah, yeah, I know it seemed stupid back then," "No," I said, making Finn turn to me in surprise. "Finn, believe it or not, I also was too nervous to ask you," "Seriously?" Finn asked. "Yeah why?" "'Cause you always seem so…outgoing and open, you know?"

Finn and I at one point got up off the quilt and started walking around the park a bit, and we talked, reminiscing and chuckling at a few old memories, and then at one moment, we came to an empty field with the woods standing right behind it; it had looked so familiar to me.

Flashback

_3 years ago_

_Finn, fourteen and standing barefoot in a casual gray v-neck and black cargo pants, holds a football and positions it towards fourteen year old Alana, also fourteen and barefoot, awaiting to catch the ball on the other side of the well cared grassy field in the county park in a red and blue flannel shirt with cuffed mid-thigh jean shorts. "A-batta-batta-a-batta-batta swing!" Alana calls out to Finn, her hands leaning on her knees, waiting impatiently for Finn to throw the ball. "You do realize that's for baseball, right?" Finn yells to Alana across the field. "Whatever, just go!" Alana yells back. Finn flings the ball to Alana; Finn watches as the ball proceeds to go towards Alana, anxious to see if Alana catches the ball or not; and Alana narrowly catches the ball, recovering from what Finn believes was a hard throw. "Damn it!" Finn says undefeated, when he sees Alana raising the ball above her head in victory. "In your face! I told you, I may be a girl, but I'm not any wuss," "I threw that ball hard. How can you catch it and not feel any pain?" Finn says totally lost. "What can I say? I got a good arm," Alana says. "Heck yeah you do. Throw it back," Finn said, opening out his arms wide and up in the air, ready to catch the football; as Alana throws the ball back, it swivels to the far left side of Finn, missing Finn by a few yards, and instead, goes near a stranger that was walking peacefully along the sidewalk. "Sorry about that," Finn says walking over to the stranger. "Sorry," Alana calls out. "Eh, that's alright. Here, go far," The middle aged looking man said to Finn; Finn stepped back a few yards for the man to pitch the ball; the man chucks the ball high into the air; Finn and Alana start striding towards the exact same spot where they assume it will land; just as Alana and Finn were about to catch the ball and go back to the game, they both slam into each other, chest to chest, and fall to the ground, Alana landing on top of Finn; "What kind of throw was that?" Finn commented. "What? That was a great throw. I just missed you by a few yards," Alana says, still lying on top of Finn. "A few yards? More like a few miles," "Yeah, sure," Alana says, being sarcastic. "You said you had a good arm. You lied," "I do have a good arm. You just don't see it," "I think I could see it with my own two eyes; I could see that you have a very clumsy arm," "Whatever," The next minute was oddly quiet as both Finn and Alana just stared at each other, looking at the detail of each other's faces and into each other's eyes; Alana lowered her head down, her face almost touching Finn's, her lips inches away from Finn's lips; Finn lifted his head, making close contact with Alana, his mouth nearly on top of hers. _"Alana?"

End of flashback

"Alana?" Finn said, wiping Alana out of her flashback. "Yeah, Finn?" Alana says, turning to Finn. "I said did you want to play some football?" "Sure,"

Finn and Alana spread out on among the field, readying themselves as one caught the ball as the other flung it. "You still have that good arm," "Finn observed as Alana threw the ball directly to Finn, to his hands. "Yep. I never quite lost touch with my inner love for sports," "That's for sure," "Hey Finn?" "Yeah?" "Do you think if there ever was a football team where girls were able to tryout; do you think I'd make it?" "Psh, yeah; I just don't know if there would be tryouts for girls in football at our school," "Oh, O-kay," I say, singing on the last syllable. "So, how long have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dufus been at McKinley?" I asked, curious. 'Who?" Finn misunderstood. "Karofsky and Azimio." "Oh, they've been at McKinley since Sophomore year." "That's terrible," I say. "Yeah, it is. Ever since you had left McKinley, it was a living hell; they were the two lunk heads who couldn't ever get their heads out of their pants. They always tried to mess with me ever since they found out that I joined Glee Club; they thought I couldn't and shouldn't be able to juggle football and Glee;" "But I guess you proved them wrong," "I guess so,"

A little while later, we walked around a little more and discussed the song we were going to do for our duet; "So did you want to practice together during the week?" Finn asked me, walking along beside me. "Sure," "Your place or mine?" "Um, let's do it at my place," "Sounds good," Finn agrees. We were strolling by the big metallic statue of Henry Williams, Lima's first mayor (I can't help it, I'm a nerd who remembers that kind of stuff), when we suddenly heard the faded notes of a saxophone; the song had sounded familiar to Finn and me, or maybe just me? Anyway, we immediately recognized that tune: _How to Save a Life by the Fray_; Finn and I laughed awkwardly as we turned back to each other; it was the song played at the eighth grade dance, where Finn and I first kissed each other; Finn turns to face me. Finn put his hand out; he gave me that expression "You wanna dance?" I giggled, placing my hand in his as he pulled me close to him; Finn laid his hand on my waist as we began to slowly dance to the song's tempo; I sighed; it felt great to be in Finn's familiar hold again; his touch had that same calming effect on me as it had years before; and the sparks; the sparks I used to get when Finn would kiss me, when he said my name, or when he even just plain looked at me; those feelings are back. Finn stopped; as I realized he stopped, I looked up at him; Finn looked down at me, at my lips; _I think he wanted to kiss me._ I held my breath as he leaned in, getting ready to press his lips to mine. I drew in my breath and turned my face away from Finn's; instead, he kissed my cheek.


End file.
